1 Heart 2 Love
by Big Fandom
Summary: Sudah lama kita bersama... Tapi apa yang kau balas padaku? Hanya sakit hati dan pengkhianatan yang tersisa Seharusnya kau bilang dari awal Byun Baekhyun...


One Heart 2 Love...

Genre: Romance, little comedy, hurt, Comnfort

Pairing: ChanBaek slash Baekyeon

Rate: T

WARNING: Yaoi – Boy x Boy (Nggak suka dengan Yaoi ya nggak usah baca)

Disclaimer:

Orang orang dalam Fiction ini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, milik orang tua masing masing member, asuhan S.M Entertainment, saya hanya meminjam mereka sebagai bahan hayalan saya, tidak ada maksud menjelek jelekan orang aslinya dalam Fiction ini (^_^)v

.

.

.

Typo ada dimana mana, sebagai manusia biasa sya tidak luput dari kesalahan

Mohon bimbingannya ini FF kedua saya, masih anak baru di dunia Fanfiction

Jika ada kesalahan pengetikan atau ceritanya rada membosankan mohon di review agar saya tau mana yang harus di perbaiki, agar ke depannya saya dapat menulis FF lebih baik lagi seperti Sunbaenim sekalian (bow 9°)

Prolog:

Sudah lama kita bersama...

Tapi apa yang kau balas padaku?

Hanya sakit hati dan pengkhianatan yang tersisa

Seharusnya kau bilang dari awal

Byun Baekhyun...

Chapter 1 – The Begining:

Pagi yang cerah dan sinar matahari menyinari kota Seoul dengan angin yang berhembus membuat orang orang siap untuk mengawali hari mereka untuk beraktifitas.

...

Seorang namja yang berperawakan tinggi dan mempunyai paras yang sangat tampan sedang berlarian menyusuri jalan raya yang padat oleh para pekerja yang akan pergi ke kantor

Dia terlihat tergesa gesa menuju salah satu sekolah menengah atas yang pintu gerbangnya akan segera ditutup oleh satpam sekolah itu

"mampus terlambat lagi kan.. padahal sudah bangun sepagi mungkin masih saja terlambat.. menyebalkan!" namja itu frustasi dengan dirinya yang selalu terlambat datang ke sekolah

...

"nyebelin banget satpam sekolah itu semoga saja dia cepat di pecat, masa hanya sedikit lagi aku nyampe di depan sekolah sudah di bilang terlambat, disuruh pungut pungut daun lagi.. huh!

Gerutu park chanyeol nama namja yang terlambat itu.

"sudahlah channie.. kamu terima saja nasib mu itu hahaha... biarpun kamu tinggal di didepan sekolahpun kamu tetap akan terlambat, siapa lagi di sekolah ini yang tiap hari terlambat, nggak ada hujan, nggak ada badai, nggak ada tsunami juga kamu pasti akan terlambat hahaha.."

Kata namja yang berparas imut dan suka mengerjai teman temannya itu,

Namja itu biasa di juluki ByunCabe oleh teman temannya, nama julukannya itu diberikan padanya karna sering sekali membuat orang orang sebal dengan tingkahnya dan mulutnya yang selalu cerewet seperti tante tante yang berjualan di pasar

Karna terlalu serunya mereka berdua ngobrol di koridor sekolah mereka lupa bahwa pelajaran akan segera dimulai, mereka berdua berlarian di koridor sekolah menuju ke kelas mereka, lebih tepatnya mereka sekelas dan duduk sebangku ..

Sesampainya di kelas..

Ssrraakkk...

Pintu kelas yang di buka dengan cara di geser, tergeser dengan tidak santainya sampai sampai penghuni kelas itu terlonjak kaget dengan suara bising tersebut

"YYAAKK! Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?!"

Teriak guru seni yang begitu killer di sekolah itu, sebut saja namanya Kim HeeChul Sungsenim

"apa kalian tidak tau ini jam berapa? Kalian sudah terlambat lima belas menit pelajaranku, apa kalian pikir sekolah ini milik nenek moyang kalian sampai seenaknya datang terlambat begitu? Ayo cepat kemari!"

Suruh Kim sungsenim menyuruh mereka masuk kedepan kelas

"Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol kalian tau jam berapa sekarang ? kalian harus disiplin waktu agar tidak di hukum terus..." celoteh Kim sungsenim pada mereka berdua

"Woi terlambat lagi ya telinga panjang haha..."

teriak namja yang berkulit kecoklatan di bagian tempat duduk siswa

"tapi tumben si Cabe ikut ikutan terlambat hahaha..."

Sambunh namja itu.

"aaiisshh.. tunggu kamu jam istrahat kim jongin item.." gerutuh chanyeol dalam hatinya

Akhirnya baekhyun dan chanyeol disuruh keluar kelas dan di suruh berlutut dan mengangkat kedua tangan mereka sampai pelajaran kim sungsenim berakhir

Jam istirahat...

"awas lu ya item!"

Kejar chanyeol dari blakang sambil memukul pelan kepala kim jongin yang biasa di panggil kai oleh teman temannya

"auwh.. YYAAKH! Kau pikir kepalaku ini terbuat dari batu apa?"

"siapa yang deluan menyindir ku di kelas tadi hah?!"

"siapa suruh terlambat terus"

Sindir kai dengan menyandung kaki chanyeol, chanyeol tersandung dan hampir terjungkal ke depan kalau tidak di tolong oleh baekhyun

"gwencanayo chanie..? hampir saja mukamu menyium tanah air hahaha"

"eh.. gomawoyo baekhi.. hehehe :D "

Chanyeol merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya dia merasa deg deg kan jika berada sedekat tadi dengan baekhyun dan mukanya akan berubah warna seperti kepiting rebus ,

"hah... apa yang terjadi dengan ku? Apa aku menyukai baekhyun? Memang sudah lama aku bersahabat dengannya, dan selama itu pula aku merasa semakin sayang kepadanya bukan hanya sekedar sayang pada sahabat tapi lebih dari itu, apakah mungkin cinta? Aarrgghh... aku bingung"

...

Selama di kantin chanyeol hanya termenung sendiri dan membuat keingin tauan teman temannya

To be continue


End file.
